


(119)夺冠之后

by TinaKing



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaKing/pseuds/TinaKing
Summary: 博努奇小朋友在又一次夺得意甲冠军之后跳上了前往巴黎的飞机。





	(119)夺冠之后

**Author's Note:**

> 是菠萝小朋友的生贺哎嘿嘿(º﹃º )感觉没看他多久他就已经32岁了啊，希望能有机会在他退役之前去都灵看他！  
> 不管别人怎么骂他，我爱他( ¨̮ )  
> 之前老福特发过，挪到ao3上来嘻嘻

莱昂纳多·博努奇先生的男朋友已经很久没有给他打过电话了。当然也没有来看过他。  
当然这也不能全怪他。毕竟巴黎的生活总是充斥着水深火热。41岁的老男人还在为了拿到自己职业生涯的最后几笔零封奖金尽力扑住每一个飞过来的皮球。  
可显然一根筋的博努奇小朋友并没有意识到他家老男人的良苦用心。在尤文图斯近八年的第七次卫冕意甲冠军的当晚，他拒绝了他的好兄弟基耶利尼的同他和曼朱基奇一起喝酒的邀请，攥着几个月前布冯从巴黎寄来的钥匙与他在巴黎的地址，踏上了飞往法兰西的飞机。  
直到走下飞机，博努奇才意识到现在已是深夜。庆祝夺冠时太过兴奋的一根筋小朋友这才发现自己犯了一个严重的错误。异国他乡的夜晚，孤身一人的自己——去他的，我他妈到底是为什么要抛下我的队友到这个鬼地方来？他想着，把玩着手里的钥匙，默念着钥匙上的那串地址——好的，午夜12点30分，我要怎么去找那个老男人？  
在这里我们不得不提的是，在共事的七年里，老男人把小朋友里里外外搞得明明白白——各种意义上的，这点暂且按下不表。可博努奇对布冯的认识显然就没有那么深刻了——拜托，那可是意大利尤文图斯双料门神布冯啊。而这天晚上的博努奇很显然就低估了他家老男人的信息网络——以及他的好队长乔吉奥·基耶利尼的卖队友能力。  
所以，当博努奇刚在机场的长椅里坐定，开始思考如何挨到早上再联系租车公司时，一个一米九一的大个子及时地出现在了他身边叫住了他，是布冯特有的声线：“莱奥？”  
博努奇抬头。大长脸。胡子拉碴。高鼻梁。滑稽的黑色针织帽下，清澈的蓝眼睛带着笑意——是他家老男人没错了。“乔吉奥让我代他向你为给他和马里奥留下充足的私人空间表示感谢。”眼前的男人说着熟悉的意大利语，用他的手搭上博努奇的肩：“走吧，我们回家。”  
直到坐上布冯车子的副驾，博努奇仍觉得像做梦一般。一是他的确没想到布冯会知道他一时兴起飞来找他的计划而来机场接他，二是他好久没看到他朝思暮想的老男人本尊了好吗！他看着布冯认真开车的侧脸，伸出手去抚上了他满脸的胡茬，然后是他的嘴唇，喉结，和他宽厚的肩膀与胸膛。“吉吉，”天地良心，他总算还记得他来巴黎是来找布冯算账的，“我寻思着，你或许记得你还有一个男朋友？”“当然，我很抱歉我亲爱的莱奥，你知道，大巴黎的钱也不好赚嘛。”布冯缓缓将车停下，捉住博努奇在他身上乱点火的手，“如果你愿意的话，我不介意在床上补偿你。”  
接下来的一切都那么顺理成章——博努奇用没被握住的那只手揽住布冯的脖子，主动献上了今天的——也是自去年夏天在都灵匆匆一别后他们的第一个吻。博努奇真是爱死了布冯的嘴唇——虽然他知道一个一米九的三十二岁的壮汉主动索吻是一件多么有违和感的事——但是管他呢，他今天下午可是戴着尤文图斯的队长袖标带领尤文图斯的小伙子们在尤文图斯的主场卫冕了联赛冠军。他值得好好地和他阔别数月的男朋友厮磨缠绵一晚上，甚至更久。布冯也用自己价值不菲的左手将博努奇的头按向自己——博努奇的头发总是削得很短，但布冯喜欢，还有他那性感的小胡子——意大利男人中十个有六个都留着这样的胡子，但布冯敢肯定，他莱昂纳多·博努奇就是其中最性感的那个，没有之一。这晚博努奇的急切让布冯想起了他们的第一个吻——那是博努奇刚到尤文图斯的第一个赛季，布冯在比赛中高接低挡还是没有挡住小朋友的一个高难度乌龙。赛后灰心丧气的小朋友在队友走光后扭扭捏捏地将布冯留下，门都还没锁好就扯着他的衣角心急火燎地将嘴唇凑了上去，亲完想跑时却被布冯扣在怀里并锁上了身后的门。接下来发生了什么不言而喻。简而言之就是博努奇可以心安理得地坑他身后的门将先生了，毕竟自己可是为此付出了代价，当然他本人并不反感就是了。  
他们就坐在布冯的车子上，搂着对方吮吸着对方的嘴唇，好像要将这两年来对方的缺席都弥补回来。不知过了多久，他们才终于放开彼此。博努奇的脸上已经爬满了潮红，眼眸中也充斥着情欲。他们对视一眼，各自开门下车，布冯反手摸出钥匙开门，心疼地听着博努奇在他身后甩上车门。直到博努奇胡乱蹬掉他的运动鞋，在走向卧室的过程中急不可耐地解开衬衫扣子，并在布冯欺身压上他的前一秒钟将长裤留在床边时，布冯才想起来他并没有锁车门。管他呢。吉安路易吉·布冯可是刚刚才重新得到了他的男朋友莱昂纳多·博努奇，现在其他什么事情都不重要。  
即使与他们上一次肌肤相亲已经过去了大半年，他们的身体依旧无比契合。布冯的亲吻深沉而热烈，他在博努奇脆弱的脖颈上留下一个一个需要许久才能消去的红痕“吉吉……你让我回去怎么给乔吉奥解释？尤文图斯的后防可需要我，你难道想让我踢不了国家德比吗？”“有什么关系吗，我亲爱的博努奇小队长？以前你带着吻痕上场的日子还少了吗？”布冯玩味地欣赏着博努奇因回想起从前他们没羞没臊的场面而变得越来越红的脸，再在他的锁骨上补了一口：“没关系的，和国米的比赛还有这么久呢，而且你应该知道在床上提其他男人的后果吧，即使是你亲爱的兄弟——我想我需要给你一些惩罚。”布冯说着，伸手从床头柜里摸出了一个小东西，接着不容反抗地将它塞进了博努奇的身体。  
博努奇倒吸一口凉气。异物的入侵感给他一种说不出来的感觉，让他难耐地呻吟出声。这是他第一次容纳除了布冯之外的事物——事实上，自从他们第一次搞在一起开始，布冯就从没这么欺负过他。博努奇的呻吟在布冯打开那个小开关时变了调，他咽下一句呻吟，决定服软，“吉吉……我错了……不要了……好奇怪啊……嗯！快拿出去！”“嗯？真的要拿出去吗？我看你挺享受的不是吗？”布冯坏心眼地掐了一下博努奇的乳头，成功地引起了身下人拔高的呻吟。直到博努奇被刺激得实在招架不住，把头埋进布冯怀里抽噎时，布冯才将那个小玩具取出，取而代之的是他自己早已硬得不行的器物。  
当他们两人终于合为一体时，博努奇主动吻上了布冯，任由男人在自己身体里肆虐。布冯很快就找到那个令博努奇快乐的地方反复碾磨，而博努奇则搂住他的脖子，头靠在他那令人安心的肩上，将混杂着甜腻的呻吟的支离破碎的抽泣悉数灌进对方的耳朵。布冯在他身体里抽插，整个房间除了肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声和两人的喘息声别无他物。  
不知过了多久，两人一起攀上巅峰，博努奇的泪腺却也就此崩盘。他到达极点时兴奋的尖叫混杂着泪水一起涌出，直到布冯将自己的种子全部灌入他的身体，而他自己将两人的小腹洒满白浊时，他的眼泪仍没有停止。他捂住脸放声大哭，仿佛要将这么久以来的委屈都释放出来。  
布冯将自己抽出，不管粘腻的汗水与体液，只是安静地将他搂入自己怀中，亲吻着他的头发和耳朵。“没事了，莱奥。”他说，“都过去了。”  
博努奇在泪眼朦胧中也准确的找到了他男朋友的嘴唇。他对上布冯那该死的好看的灰蓝色的眼眸，读到了其中的安抚与深沉的爱意。  
“Ti amo.”他听到布冯这么说。

**Author's Note:**

> 想表白 RageFire3000 太太  
> 看您的文入了119的坑，爱您(⑉°з°)-♡


End file.
